


Just for Tonight or Maybe Until the Next Days

by geeelatinnn



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Art, Bars, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other SixTONES members, Music, Romance, club, i love them, idk what to put on tags help me, sudden fic decisions i made after a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Hokuto continued to swirl his drink around in his hand, remembering that the reason they were here tonight was because Juri nagged them to go to support his friend. He found the instrumentals of this band better than the ones before it. But unlike the vocals of the other bands, the vocals for this band was one that Hokuto could not tune out. Never mind that the lyrics being sung was about someone longing to find someone to love. Hokuto would much rather focus on how the vocalist sounded rather than psychoanalyze the lyrics. The vocalist's voice was smooth as velvet as it slid it's way to Hokuto's mind.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Coffee was Never the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to thank NeuroticSlacker, Ryoko_Nishikido, and MochiToriJE for putting up with me during the process of writing this fic and looking over my typos for this one.
> 
> I still have a lot going on with all my other wips [like the [Bartender AU](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn/status/1328739139836018688)] but I just ahd to give in and write this one first as I got visions for this and scenes I wanted to do so I did this one first. The idea just sprung up one day after a nap and here we are now in another one of my fiascos. If you follow me on Twitter this was what I meant when I said fine arts student Taiga and Psychology Student Hokuto.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic just as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Hokuto was still puzzled how he ended up spending his Friday night in a place that was not even his usual scene. A small jazz bar that wasn’t even his friends' usual scene as far as he knew. But somehow here he was, seated at a booth three tables away from the main stage where different bands had performed over the span of the two hours that he and his friends had been here. 

He cradled his tequila sunrise in his hand as he scanned the room. A bunch of students from their university occupied pretty much the whole bar, some seemed to be friendly with the performers and some seemed to have come just to watch a particular group perform and left right after. His friend, Juri, was hitting on someone by the bar - or so Hokuto thought as by now he pretty much knew Juri's moves - a blonde boy this time that seemed to be laughing at something Juri said before they hugged and the blonde went to the backstage. 

Nothing was really catching much of his attention, he tuned out the sounds of the vocals and only paid attention to the sound of the instruments as he couldn’t help but psychoanalyze the lyrics of the songs when he listened in on the vocals.

Jesse had his arm around the backrest of Kouchi's chair - the love birds seated across from Hokuto - as a music major this was more Jesse's scene. Kouchi and Hokuto were the exact opposite of Jesse and Juri but somehow this little group of four was their haven. Juri came back to their table - placing down a glass in front of each of them - Jesse's usual gin and tonic, another moscow mule for Kouchi, a salty dog for Juri, and a brandy for Hokuto.

"I didn't order anymore, Juri." Hokuto said as he pushed the brandy away from him.

Juri sat in the empty space on Hokuto's left. "I know. But someone saw your sweet smile and bought you a drink."

Hokuto raised his eyebrow at him.

"Hey! My friend's coming up on stage. Everyone pay attention." Juri said.

Hokuto continued to swirl his drink around in his hand, remembering that the reason they were here tonight was because Juri nagged them to go to support his friend. He found the instrumentals of this band better than the ones before it. But unlike the vocals of the other bands, the vocals for this band was one that Hokuto could not tune out. Never mind that the lyrics being sung was about someone longing to find someone to love. Hokuto would much rather focus on how the vocalist sounded rather than psychoanalyze the lyrics. The vocalist's voice was smooth as velvet as it slid it's way to Hokuto's mind.

Hokuto turned his attention towards the stage and he doesn't know if it was because of the stage lighting or he suddenly had rose colored glasses on but the vocalist was literally glowing - face showing every emotion the song was trying to convey. The whole set of this band, Hokuto's attention was set on the vocalist.

"Weren't they good? Bet you guys aren't regretting coming with me tonight, huh?" Juri said as he downed the last of his drink. "Hey, Kyomo! Over here." Juri raised his hand to call his friend over.

Hokuto's breath hitched when the vocalist of the band that just performed approached their table.

"Guys, this is Kyomoto Taiga," Juri gestured to the blonde boy. "And this one's Morimoto Shintaro." He tapped on the shoulder of the black haired boy. "Take a seat."

"I'll get drinks from the bar first. Does anyone want anything?" Shintaro offered and everyone just shook their still half full glasses. "Okay then."

Taiga took a seat at the empty space on Hokuto's right. Jesse and Taiga immediately got to talking about music and as the night went on they all talked about different topics. Hokuto tried to not stare too much at Taiga as he didn't want to be mistaken for a creep. Their table was starting to get crowded by the empty drink glasses as the night grew deeper. When Hokuto accidentally brushed his hand against Taiga's as they both reached for the plate of fries, he turned his head and Taiga simply flashed him a smile. 

Hokuto lost track of how much they had all drank and couldn't remember some of the things that happened in the bar. He definitely couldn't remember how he ended up skin to skin with Taiga, tangled up in sheets that didn't feel like his. Taiga's kisses tasted sweeter than the brandy he was drinking earlier. Taiga's touches burned as much as the tequila that ran down his throat tonight. His fingers already knuckle deep inside Taiga as he drank down each of the blonde's moans in their shared liplock. 

Taiga's hands mapped out Hokuto's body, one hand stopping and wrapping around his hard waiting cock. Taiga clumsily pumped it at first but got the hang of it after a few experimental tugs.

"Can I?" Hokuto asked in a breathy voice as they pulled apart from their kiss to catch some air.

"What?" Taiga winced when Hokuto suddenly curled his fingers.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Taiga swallowed. "Fine."

Hokuto pulled out his fingers out of Taiga before rolling them over to switch over their position. He marveled at Taiga's beauty, the blonde’s cheeks pink from arousal and lips swollen from all their kissing. He tucked a few strands of Taiga's hair behind his ears and cupped his face. The blonde leaning in one his touch with a smile that seemed to rise up from contentment. Hokuto had no recollection of how they ended up here but none of it mattered to him at the moment. He focused more on what's in front of him.

"Taiga, can I fuck you?"

Taiga thought about it before giving a small nod in response. They stayed still looking at each other's eyes.

"Uhm," Hokuto bit his lip, a bit hesitant of what he was about to say. "Do you have a condom here?"

Taiga blinked rapidly, cheeks getting redder. He cleared his throat before answering. "I don't. But...it's okay." His voice got smaller towards the end of his sentence.

"Are you sure?"

Taiga pulled Hokuto down in another lip lock. All reason and logic left Hokuto as Taiga said yes between their shared lip lock. Hokuto positioned himself, slowly pushing in Taiga. He felt the Taiga gasp in their lip lock when his head was inside. 

Taiga dug his nails deeper down Hokuto's skin as Hokuto was now fully sheathed in his warmth. Hokuto didn't miss how Taiga winced in pain, even after his preparation Taiga was still too tight for his cock. Hokuto didn't move first, he tried soothing Taiga by gently caressing his thigh. Taiga drew in heavy breaths when they parted for air.

"Should I stop? Is it too much?"

Taiga shook his head. "No. Just… I'm okay."

Hokuto moved slowly and gently at first, letting Taiga adjust to him. Gradually, he picked up the pace until he got to a rhythm both of them were comfortable with. Taiga was a mess of moans and groans beneath him, a melody that Hokuto quite enjoyed. He sneaked a hand in between them, finally giving attention to Taiga's leaking cock. Hokuto moved his hand and hips in sync as he took them both to reach their highs - Taiga coating his hand with his release and him following just a few thrusts after.

Hokuto planted a kiss on Taiga's temple before he got off of him and plopped down on the bed. The two of them were silent as they tried to bring air back to their lungs. Hokuto was the first one to regain enough strength to sit up, he reached for the tissues on top of the nightstand and cleaned both of them up. He had just enough strength for that and before he could even check in on Taiga his eyelids finally gave up and sleep took over him.

* * *

Hokuto woke up inside an unfamiliar room. The walls had canvases in various sizes hanging on them, brightly colored sceneries. Directly facing the bed was the biggest canvas in the room: a photo of a howling wolf on a cliff with the full moon. He found his clothes neatly folded on top of the nightstand. Beside it was a picture frame, he remembered the blonde boy holding a Yorkshire terrier. Kyomoto Taiga, the vocalist he met at the bar last night. His head was pounding as he dressed himself, the alcohol he consumed last night finally taking effect on him.

When he walked out of the room he could smell a mixture of coffee and paint surrounding the apartment. The walls and furniture were in pastel hues that were quite refreshing to look at. He looked around and found the balcony door open and there was Taiga, seated in front of a canvass while cradling a coffee cup with both his hands as he looked up at the sky. The bright sunlight highlighted Taiga’s features and Hokuto just stood there in awe of how just a few hours ago he held this boy in his arms.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Taiga broke Hokuto off from his trance. “Coffee?” he asked as he walked over to the kitchen.

Hokuto followed a few steps behind him. Taiga poured coffee in a mug and settled it in front of Hokuto, giving him the tray that had the sugar cubes and creamer sachets before Taiga took the seat opposite Hokuto. Hokuto turned the mug around, running his finger over the intricate details of the texture and how it was painted to look like stained glass.

“Did you make this?” Hokuto asked.

Taiga nodded proudly, a thin smile on his face. “Sculpted and painted it myself.”

They talked while having coffee. Hokuto told Taiga that he was a psychology major and Taiga told him that he was a fine arts major. Hokuto found out that Taiga was Juri’s friend from high school. They talked about trivial things, completely avoiding mentioning anything about the previous night. Hokuto offered to cook for Taiga and they had lunch together before Hokuto went back to his apartment.

* * *

When Hokuto got back to his apartment there were pairs of shoes not normally by his doorstep. In the living room floor was Jesse and the guy named Shintaro, both still passed out. Kouchi was on the couch, comfortably sleeping under Hokuto’s blanket.

"You're back earlier than I expected." Juri called out from the kitchen.

Hokuto grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before sitting down. "Don't you have a hangover?"

Juri groaned. "My paper can't wait for my hangover to be over." His voice full of spite. "How the hell did you already finish yours?"

"For one, I'm not fooling around with the entire soccer team." Hokuto teased.

"Hey, that's just a rumor. I'm only sleeping with Shoppi." Juri said. "Anyway, Kyomo's nice, right? His voice is really good."

_ His voice. _ Hokuto thought back, at least he could remember Taiga's singing voice from last night although it was overpowered by the memory of Taiga calling out his name and moaning in bed.

"Hey," Juri snapped his fingers in front of Hokuto. "What are you thinking about? Don't tell me you?" Juri gasped and clasped his hand on his mouth.

"What's with that reaction, Juri? You act like you're a virgin hearing about a one night stand."

"I am not but Kyomo is."

Hokuto choked on his water. "What?!"

"Hokuto, I told you that last night. When I playfully slid lube in your pocket. I told you to not get your hopes up as Kyomo's a virgin."

"Fuck."

"And that you did, it seems."

"I can't remember half of last night. I don't even remember why I went home with Kyomoto." Hokuto tried to rack his brain but nothing between getting to the bar to Taiga's apartment was coming back to him.

"You're going to have to take responsibility for him now."

"Shut up, Juri!" Hokuto threw his bottle cap at Juri.

"So, are you going to act this panicked when you go to your Chiba trip next week?"

"Chiba trip?" Hokuto furrowed his brows.

"You really don't remember anything, huh?" Juri said. "I was supposed to come with Kyomo to Chiba next week but something came up so you said you'd take my place."

"God." Hokuto buried his face behind his hands. "And Kyomoto agreed? We just met last night."

"Kyomo likes to see the good in people. Besides, the two of you really hit it off last night. At some point, you kept to yourselves instead of joining in on the group conversation."

Hokuto kept massaging his temple. "I'm going to bed for now. My hangover's a bitch and I still can't remember things. Might as well rest for now."

* * *

Juri paid for the rental car Hokuto and Taiga were going to use for their Chiba trip and helped load Taiga’s painting in the car. The drive to Chiba was short and it was filled with conversation about trivial things. Their first stop was the gallery before proceeding to the hotel.

The gallery staff helped them unload the paintings from the car. Hokuto followed them inside but decided to sit down on one of the sofas as he really thought he had no business meddling in whatever Taiga was talking to the curators and staff about. He did watch Taiga closely though, noting that the blonde kept some distance between him and the people he was talking to. Once in a while, Taiga looked back to where Hokuto was seated. At first Hokuto thought that maybe Taiga was just checking if he was still there, but then if he was reading Taiga’s non-verbal cues right, Taiga was looking back at him because he needed help. Hokuto didn’t want to overanalyze why Taiga seemed to be stepping back and scratching his neck but he ultimately decided to leave the sofa and approached Taiga.

As it turned out, the organizers were talking to Taiga about selling his paintings and other things related to the gallery opening tomorrow night. Taiga was having a hard time deciding about the price as it was his first time to be asked to sell his paintings. Hokuto worked out the details of the opening with the organizers and was able to bargain with them about the selling decision, they agreed that Taiga was given until tomorrow afternoon to decide if he would be willing to send them or not.

On the drive to the hotel, Taiga was silent. He seemed to be deep in thought so Hokuto decided to just let the silence surround them. The sun was almost setting when they got to the hotel room.

"Wow!" Taiga ran to the balcony of the room. "The sun set is pretty!"

Hokuto locked up their door before joining Taiga at the balcony. The nervousness that enveloped Taiga earlier was now replaced by fascination. Taiga looked towards the horizon as if he was committing it to memory.

"Kyomoto, about selling your painting…"

"Hmm," Taiga's fascination shifted to his nervous state again. "I was lucky enough to catch the attention of a gallery but I don't think my art deserves to be sold. I don't know." Taiga looked down and started drawing circles on the railing.

Hokuto turned him around to face him. "If that is your reason, I don't agree with it. Your art is beautiful, Kyomoto. It's worth spending money on. Granted, I've only seen the ones in your room."

Taiga chuckled. "Thank you for coming with me. Juri usually talks to organizers that scout me so I'm really lost sometimes." He looked up and beamed at Hokuto, eyes as bright as the sun's setting rays.

Hokuto was about to reach for Taiga's face when Taiga's phone suddenly received a message, the blonde reaching for it immediately from his pocket.

"It's Juri. He ordered dinner to be delivered here."

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be it. I'll go get it." Hokuto walked towards the door and received the dinner that Juri ordered for them.

The hotel room was just big enough for two people. There were two beds, a bathroom, and a small table that had two chairs.

Hokuto was pretty tired as they did start their travel right after his classes. Taiga was still sketching when sleep had taken over Hokuto.

* * *

It was only 30 mins until the gallery opening and Taiga still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Taiga had been a nervous wreck the whole day that the walk he and Hokuto had at the beach was cut short as Taiga said he just wanted to lie down on the bed. 

Hokuto was getting worried as Taiga didn't eat his meals properly but he tried hard not to let his concern show as it might make things worse for Taiga. It's been an hour since they finished putting on Taiga's kimono and Taiga getting inside the bathroom saying he was just going to fix his hair.

Hokuto stood up from his bed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Kyomoto, are you okay?"

Taiga cleared his throat. "Maybe. I don't know."

Hokuto tried turning the doorknob, lucky for him Taiga forgot to lock it and he was able to go inside. He reached for Taiga's hands and held it in both of his, Taiga was shaking and his hands were sweating - probably from how hot it was inside the bathroom.

"Kyomoto, you perform so magnificently in front of a crowded bar. Just think of this as the same thing." Hokuto rubbed his thumbs on Taiga's hand. "I'll be there with you. I won't leave your side."

True to his words, Hokuto stuck beside Taiga the whole time they were at the gallery. Whenever Taiga was starting to get too nervous, Hokuto took over the conversations. Hokuto didn't even mind when Taiga clasped his hand around his arm when they weren't talking to people, the blonde seemed to be exhausted but was still trying hard to be as bright as usual when people came over to talk to them.

Taiga rested his eyes on the drive back to the hotel. They took turns showering. Since Taiga seemed to be tired, Hokuto let him go first. When Hokuto finished showering he found Taiga at the balcony, staring up at the stars.

Hokuto joined him, watching the blonde's eyes more than he watched the stars. It fascinates him how Taiga seemed to take every scenery in and commit it to memory to use it for his art. To Hokuto, Taiga's eyes were just as bright as the twinkling stars. A sight he would never grow tired of.

"Hokuto."

Hearing Taiga call him by his first name made Hokuto's breath hitch. It wasn't like it was the first time, but Taiga's calm and warm voice made him feel like it was. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when Taiga suddenly embraced him.

"Thank you for coming with me. I don't think I would have been able to stay there the whole night if it weren't for your support." Taiga leaned his head on Hokuto's shoulder.

Hokuto gently caressed Taiga's hair. "You did a good job. Your art was well received by everyone that's why there were a lot of people that came over to talk to you."

Taiga looked up and cupped Hokuto's face. "You weren't so bad yourself. Looking so fine in your suit and holding yourself in conversations." He smiled warmly, running his thumb over Hokuto's cheek.

Hokuto leaned down and kissed Taiga. Softly as if it was the first time, moving his hand to tilt Taiga's head a little for a better angle. Their lips moved together with a sense of familiarity. Hokuto pulled Taiga closer, the blonde threading his fingers over Hokuto's jet black hair that was still a bit damp from his shower.

It was Taiga that pulled away first. "We should go to bed. We're driving back early tomorrow."

Hokuto didn't let go of the blonde and half carried him to the bed. "Just stay in my arms. Even if it's only for tonight."

* * *

On their drive back to Tokyo, Taiga was sketching. Hokuto focused on the road, driving at the right speed as he wanted to be alone with Taiga for a little while more.

Hokuto parked at the reserved parking lot for Taiga's unit - which was always empty as Taiga didn't really take his car from his parent's place as he had said in their conversation yesterday. 

"Do you want to have coffee before you go?" Taiga asked as he took off his seatbelt.

"Sure."

  
  


* * *

Hokuto had always thought he was smart until recently when he blacked out the details as to how things ended up the way they are. Right now, Taiga was the living breathing proof of why he came up here in the first place. Taiga’s tongue that danced along with his tasted like coffee. Right, the thing he came up here for, coffee. The scent that filled the room along with paint, coffee. The drink that would never taste the same for Hokuto unless it was Taiga who made it, coffee.

The two of them were more awake and less tired this time. Caffeine running in their veins instead of alcohol. Taiga’s hand was gently threading through Hokuto’s hair, messing it up in the process. Hokuto’s hands held Taiga close so that the blonde would not accidentally fall over to the center table as he straddled Hokuto seated on the sofa. Hokuto rocked his hips, making Taiga gasp in their shared liplock before the blonde pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” Taiga hid his face behind both his hands but Hokuto noticed that his ears turned red.

“No. I’m sorry,” Hokuto caressed Taiga’s back with one hand and held him in place with the other. “I might be taking things too far too fast.”

“No. It’s just,” Taiga leaned his head on Hokuto’s shoulder. “I’m just not used to these things.” His voice grew smaller as he talked. “Making out and stuff. Don’t look at me, please. I’m very very very embarrassed right now.” He buried his face further in Hokuto's shoulder.

“Thank you for telling me.” Hokuto tightened his hug on Taiga. “Let’s take things one step at a time. Maybe go out on a date without alcohol intoxication and the nerves of being featured in an event?”

Taiga looked up, bright eyes meeting with Hokuto’s. “I’d like that.”


	2. Interestingly Different

Winter break came rolling around the corner just in time that Hokuto was mentally exhausted with university requirements. He decided to spend his break at his apartment instead of going home. It was his third year in university but he wanted to get started on reading up in preparation for his thesis, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it at home with all the distractions his family might throw his way. He did however come up with a compromise with his family where he was just expected to come home Christmas eve and new year's eve.

Juri stayed at their apartment the first week but left to stay with his family for the rest of the winter break. Hokuto was alone with his thoughts at their apartment. Taiga went with his parents on a trip to see different sights around Europe. For the past month before their winter break, Hokuto and Taiga often met up: having dinners, shopping together, and sometimes just randomly visiting each other in their respective buildings.

For winter break however, they settled on just texting each other. No photos, no calls, and no videos as Taiga said it might make him want to come back to Tokyo and not finish his planned trip. Taiga went on the trip in preparation for his thesis as he was also in his third year of university, he wanted to see different sights and visit various museums to widen up his horizon. With the time difference and both of them being busy with gathering materials for their thesis it was hard to find a common time to actually talk so their inbox was really just them summarizing their day.

Taiga’s return was the weekend before they had to go back to school and because Hokuto was busy on the day of Taiga’s birthday, they came to an agreement that once Taiga returned from his trip they would do whatever Taiga scheduled for them.

Which is why they ended up in Taiga’s art studio on a Saturday morning. Hokuto would have been fine if they met up in the afternoon as Taiga just came back Friday morning but Taiga was the one that insisted they meet in the morning already. Taiga was all smiles and eyes bright as he told Hokuto about all the different museums he went to on his trip as Hokuto didn’t have much stories as he pretty much spent his own break with books and online lectures.

Hokuto looked around Taiga’s art studio while Taiga set up what they needed for doing pottery. Taiga showed Hokuto what was needed to make clay for pottery but since it needed to sit for a while he let Hokuto wander around his studio first. Hokuto was in awe at how Taiga’s art studio seemed to have everything one might need when doing various types of art. There was a corner that hosted a glass cabinet that had some of Taiga’s mini sculptures and Hokuto could not help but stare at them with full admiration.

Hokuto briefly wondered just how rich Taiga was. Taiga also took him to a different studio before. Taiga’s music studio. Where his band often held rehearsals as it was well-equipped and soundproofed too. While Taiga had mentioned before that his family had multiple business ventures, Hokuto didn’t ask about it too much and settled with what Taiga briefly mentions.

“It’s ready!” Taiga called out - voice full of excitement. 

Taiga showed Hokuto the basic things he needed to know before he let Hokuto sit and try to make a pot on his own. Taiga watched as Hokuto tried to make a pot on his own but Hokuto was putting too much force in it that he kept on breaking the shape of what he was making. Taiga moved his seat behind Hokuto. Taiga reached out his hands to Hokuto’s so he could guide him not to put too much pressure on the clay so it wouldn’t break.

It was taking all of Hokuto’s willpower not to grab Taiga and make him sit on his lap and just devour the blonde right there and then. Take his breath away with his kisses and show him just how much he missed him over the break. Taiga’s hands were soft and gentle on his as the blonde helped him build up a pot and shape it. It didn’t help that Taiga’s breath was hot on his neck and the blonde’s chest pressed on his back. But Hokuto tried to hold himself back, remembering the last time and him promising Taiga they’d take it slow.

“Just do it gently, okay?” Taiga said. He couldn’t say anything more as he started to feel his heart suddenly pick up it’s pace and somehow the room was feeling hotter than it was earlier. There was a feeling building up inside him that he couldn’t understand and he abruptly let go of Hokuto.

Hokuto being startled by Taiga’s sudden movement, yet again crushed the pot he was making. “Shit.”

“Sorry.” Taiga stood up so fast the stool he was sitting on hit the floor. “Sorry.” Taiga cleared his throat and closed his eyes, letting out a heavy defeated sigh. A bit confused about what he was panicking about.

“Are you okay?” Hokuto would have wanted to help up Taiga but his hands still had clay on them.

“I’m fine.” Taiga washed off his hand on the sink. “Maybe pottery was too early.” He chuckled nervously. “We should have just gone with resin art first or something.”

Hokuto walked over to the sink and Taiga immediately moved as far away from him as he could. Hokuto felt a bit of a shift of mood from Taiga but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. “Kyomoto, is something wrong?”

“What? No. Just… do you want to have lunch?”

“Well, I told you. You can decide whatever today. I’m trying to make up for your birthday.”

“Let’s go to my apartment then. I’ll cook.”

Taiga’s apartment was just a few minutes away from the art studio. Hokuto remembered that Taiga’s music studio was also just around the corner of this area, it makes him think that Taiga might need to broaden his horizon on some things. The walk to Taiga’s apartment was filled with silence between them. Taiga seemed to have been deep in thought, Hokuto tried to hold his hand as usual but Taiga avoided his hand and placed his hands inside his coat pocket.

Hokuto watched as he was seated at the dining table while Taiga busied himself with preparing their food. Taiga was making curry and Hokuto offered to make the rice as he didn’t want to just be sitting around. Hokuto noticed Taiga was having a hard time chopping vegetables.

Hokuto stood behind Taiga and reached out for his hands the way Taiga did back at the art studio earlier. “It’s easier this way.”

Taiga was starting to feel things again, it got even more stronger now that he felt Hokuto’s breath on his neck. “Could you please move away!”

Hokuto was startled as Taiga rarely spoke in a loud voice like that. “Kyomoto —”

“I’m sorry.” Taiga let go of the knife and walked out of the kitchen.

Hokuto was a bit lost on what was happening, why Taiga suddenly had a shift in his mood. But since Taiga had already started boiling the meat for the curry Hokuto thought he might as well finish cooking it up and give Taiga some time alone with himself for now to sort out his thoughts.

Hokuto lightly knocked on the door of Taiga’s bedroom before he got inside. “Kyomoto, you’re in your outside clothes and on your bed.”

“I’d have to change sheets later anyway.”

Hokuto felt a little relieved that Taiga at least responded to him. The bed shifted a little when Hokuto sat on the side. “Do you want me to go?”

“No.”

“But you seem, I don’t know, distant?” Hokuto scratched the back of his neck, not really knowing what to say in this situation.

“I really really wanted to see you.” Taiga sounded a bit frustrated, letting out a sigh before continuing. “I was looking forward to this day all through my flight. And I just… I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know.” He sank further into his pillow, hogging the blanket closer to him, gripping on the hem.”

Hokuto got on the bed as well and turned Taiga around to face him, letting the blonde bury his face on his chest. Hokuto wrapped his arms around Taiga, he was about to pull him closer but Taiga was the one who pushed himself further into Hokuto, wanting to feel more of the other’s warmth that always had a calming effect on him. Hokuto gently chuckled as he sort of understood what Taiga was feeling. He found it adorable how lost Taiga seemed to be sometimes.

“If you wanted me to hold you close, you could have just said so.” Hokuto kissed the top of Taiga’s head. Letting out a soft chuckle to lighten up the air around them. Even though he sort of thought that it was more than just holding that Taiga wanted, he wanted Taiga to figure it out on his own.

* * *

When Hokuto got back to their apartment, Juri was already there. He gave him some of the curry he made with Taiga as it seemed Juri hadn’t started on getting dinner ready quite yet. After dinner they hang out watching a film at their living room but then Juri’s phone started ringing. Juri answered it at their balcony instead so as not to disturb Hokuto watching the film. 

When Juri came back from the balcony, he kept grinning and giggling to himself that Hokuto was getting too distracted.

“What are you grinning about, Juri? Who was it that called anyway?” Hokuto paused the movie.

Juri tried to hold off his laughter. “You spent all day with Kyomo, right?”

“I did. I was making up for missing his birthday but Kyomoto was weird and having mood shifts every now and then the whole day.” Hokuto let out a sigh. Remembering how Taiga’s mood shifted spontaneously the whole day. He thought it would stop once they had lunch but then Taiga sat as far away from him as possible while they watched some films.

“Isn’t he just the cutest adorable innocent person within your circle?” Juri chuckled.

“What are you getting at, Juri?” Hokuto raised his eyebrows.

Juri shook his head and tapped his cheeks to stop himself from laughing. “Ah this is really interesting. How does it feel, Hokuto? Going from your ex Yuma, that you used to have rough and wild sex with, to a lost lamb like Kyomo who doesn’t even know that what he was feeling earlier when he was with you was arousal?”

“Did Kyomoto call to tell you about that?”

Juri laughed out loud, holding his stomach as he couldn’t help it anymore. He remembered Taiga’s panicked voice during the call and how the blonde mumbled and stammered while talking. “Yes, yes, that he did. He wanted me to explain and understand what he was feeling earlier. Ah, this is interesting.” he let out a laugh again. “I wonder how long you could put up with hand holding, kissing, and occasional hugging, Hokuto.”

“Shut up, Juri! Stop laughing!” Hokuto threw a pillow at Juri. “I kind of got the feeling that Kyomoto was feeling aroused. He just didn’t know how to handle it. He got hard when I hugged him close in bed and he kept pushing himself to me.”

“And you held back despite that?”

“I almost couldn’t, honestly speaking. But I promised Kyomoto I’d take it slow. And also, he was adorable.” A smile spread on Hokuto’s face as he remembered Taiga’s embarrassed eyes and pink cheeks from earlier.

“Just…” Juri cleared his throat. “Kyomo,” His tone suddenly changed to a more serious one. “Kyomo’s fragile. Don’t you dare break him or I’m going to break your face.”

“Juri, I’m literally bigger than you and I train so you should know I throw good punches every now and then.”

“I have friends in holy places.”

“That you do.”

* * *

Hokuto had gotten used to having Taiga in his daily routine at university. He loved listening in on Taiga’s random bursts of ideas and he loved just looking at Taiga’s eyes when he seemed to be taking everything into his memory. Some days, they stayed at the library so Hokuto could get some reading done. Other days, they spent time in Taiga’s art studio for solitude.

The day of Hokuto’s case presentation finally came, he decided to go see Taiga in the art wing after he changed clothes before he went to the Psychology department’s conference hall. He stood by the art studio’s doorway first when he noticed that Taiga was immersed in one of his pieces again. Seeing his focused eyes sent warm feelings through Hokuto’s body. Even after the many days they’ve spent together he still couldn’t help but be in awe of Taiga’s beauty - Taiga who grew even more radiant when he held a brush and delicately strokes it on the canvas. There were times he still couldn’t believe that he held this boy in his arms from time to time. 

Taiga must have felt someone watching him and looked over to where Hokuto was, a smile immediately spreading to his face. He placed down his paint palette on the small table beside his canvas before approaching Hokuto - almost skipping on his heel. Seeing Hokuto always excites him no matter how often they spent time together.

“Hey. You’re looking sharp.” Taiga adjusted Hokuto’s slightly crooked necktie.

Hokuto pulled him in a little closer - Taiga smelled of paint again, a now calming scent to Hokuto. “I could have come to you instead. Sorry I disturbed your painting.” His decision to come over here felt right, he was still feeling a bit nervous about standing in front of a panel but Taiga was able to calm him down a little bit just by smiling at him.

Taiga shook his head. He looked down and noticed Hokuto’s shoes were untied. “Ah, your shoelaces.” He knelt down and secured Hokuto’s shoelaces, making sure both of them were tied up neatly. His heart suddenly picked up a pace when he realized how easily it was to misunderstand their position. He looked up and swallowed hard as he saw Hokuto looking down at him.

Their eyes locked together. Hokuto’s gaze felt piercing to Taiga; it was as though Hokuto was luring him into a trance. Taiga gasped as Hokuto suddenly pulled him up and pinned him to the wall, smirking as he traced Taiga’s lips. Hokuto swiftly caught Taiga’s lips with his, kissing the blonde with ease. Already too familiar with how to properly angle his head to make their lips fit better. Taiga chased Hokuto’s lips as he pulled away. They exchanged a few soft gentle kisses before Hokuto pulled away and rubbed his thumb over at Taiga’s pinkish lips.

“For good luck.” Hokuto captured Taiga’s lips one more time before going out of the room.

Taiga placed his hand over his chest as he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest any minute now. The smirk on Hokuto’s face kept flashing back in his memory. It took him a while before he could move his legs but lucky for him Hokuto was still walking down the hall and hadn't reached the stairs yet.

“Hokuto!” Taiga called out and ran down the hallway. He tripped on his own feet but Hokuto was able to catch him. He wrapped his arm around Hokuto, pulling him in a tight hug. “Come over later. Stay the night.”

“It’s Friday so sure. I’ll just drop off my stuff and get some clothes later, okay?”

Taiga nodded. Hugging Hokuto tight one last time before letting him go.

* * *

"The tempura tastes good. It goes well with the wine. Are we celebrating something?"

Taiga shook his head. "I told my mom you were coming over and she brought all these with her. She makes great egg rice, right?"

"Your mom knows about me?"

"I told her about you during our trip last winter break." Taiga bit his lip, a bit hesitant to say anything more but he knew he had to. “She wants to meet you soon.”

Hokuto nodded. “Just tell me when.”

Taiga blinked rapidly. “That’s it? Aren’t you going to say no or be nervous or something?”

“Why would I be nervous? I’m sure she’s a ball just like you. But we do have to set things straight with us first.” Hokuto wiped his mouth and hands with his napkin. “How are you even going to introduce me as?”

“I don’t know.” Taiga bit his lip.

“See.” Hokuto looked up from his plate and straight at Taiga. His eyes were soft and welcoming as he smiled at Taiga. “We have to figure that one out first before I meet her.”

The rest of their dinner was spent in silence. Taiga helped Hokuto with washing the dishes.

“Why did you ask me to come over tonight?” Hokuto asked as he put the last of the plates inside the cupboard.

“I wanted to show you my latest work.” Taiga held Hokuto by his wrist and they went to his bedroom, hesitating a little in front of the door before opening it. “Here it is.”

Hokuto’s eyes widened. Beside the center wolf painting was a different painting now. It was a painting of him seated down on a bar booth with a drink in hand. Hokuto would go as far as to think that this was the night that they met. The painting was very well-detailed; he could tell just by one look that it was him. A warm feeling crept over Hokuto as he looked at the painting, it was a feeling he never felt about anything or anyone before. Now more than ever, things felt like a dream to him. Tears welled up his eyes as he thought he didn’t deserve to be painted by someone as talented as Taiga.

“Hokuto.”

Hokuto pulled Taiga in a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head as he caressed the blonde’s back. “It’s beautiful, Kyomoto. I don’t deserve to be drawn by a talent like you.”

Taiga wrapped his arms around Hokuto’s waist. “It’s the first night I saw you. I don’t want to ever forget it so I painted it while it was still fresh from my memory,” His hands balled up into a fist, gripping tighter on Hokuto’s shirt. “Just tell me if I’m being too much.”

Hokuto held Taiga by the chin and captured his lips. Hokuto kissed Taiga slowly, gently, softly. Trying to convey his feelings without using words. He wanted to voice them out, tell Taiga how much he absolutely adored him. How much he’d want to keep him close. How much he never wants to go back to the days when Taiga wasn’t in his life.

Taiga eased up in Hokuto’s hold, kissing him back, trying hard to convey his own feelings, his replies to what Hokuto wanted to say but couldn’t. In a way, they were able to understand each other without words coming between them. Just soft touches and the feeling of each other’s warmth.

Hokuto slowly backed Taiga up, taking small steps approaching the bed without putting a stop to their kisses. The back of Taiga’s legs hit the bed and Taiga chuckled in their kiss before he pulled away.

“I just changed my sheets,” Taiga tightened his arm around Hokuto. “I’m sorry but no outside clothes on the bed and you need to shower too before you get on it.”

Hokuto hummed as he caressed Taiga’s face. “But now you came in contact with my outside clothes too. You’d have to take a shower now too.”

“You can go first.”

“Where’s the bathroom again?” Hokuto asked, acting innocent but with the smirk on his face Taiga knew he was playing games.

Taiga furrowed his brows. “It’s not like it’s your first time here.”

“Is that how you’re going to treat your guest?”

“That door right there also leads to the bathroom.”

“Which door?” Hokuto turned Taiga around.

Hokuto’s arms were still wrapped around Taiga as Taiga walked over to the door that led to the bathroom, dragging Hokuto along with him. Hokuto didn’t let go of Taiga even when they got inside the bathroom, his hands travelling under Taiga’s shirt carefully rolling it up until it was off of him.

“Hey.”

“What?” Hokuto whispered in Taiga’s ear with a breathy voice. “It was you who said we needed to shower.”

Taiga swallowed hard as he felt Hokuto’s hands working the strings of his sweatpants. “I did but why are you stripping me off of my clothes?”

“Why?” Hokuto trailed down kisses on Taiga’s neck as he pulled down his pants. “Do you shower with your clothes on?” He left butterfly kisses down Taiga’s spine.

Taiga lifted his legs alternately as Hokuto took off his sweatpants. Hokuto stood up and turned Taiga to face him.

“I don’t shower with my clothes on.” Taiga’s cheeks had hints of pink in them as he avoided Hokuto’s gaze. “Are we… are we going to shower together?”

Hokuto chuckled. He cupped Taiga’s face with his hand, feeling how warm it was and ran his thumb over Taiga’s cheek that was starting to change from just a tinge of pink getting redder by the second. “Did you think I just came in here to strip you off of your clothes?”

Taiga shook his head. Still avoiding looking directly at Hokuto.

Hokuto took Taiga’s hands and guided them to the buttons of his shirt before he let go. “You’re going to have to take my clothes off, Kyomoto.”

Taiga’s hands were shaking as he worked the buttons of Hokuto’s shirt. He slipped it off of Hokuto before letting his hands fall to his side, leaning his head on Hokuto’s now bare shoulder. “I can’t do your pants.”

“Baby steps.” Hokuto caressed Taiga’s hair. “You’re getting warmer by the minute. Go cool yourself off under the shower.”

Taiga closed his eyes as he let the cool water of the shower trickle down his skin. Hokuto soon joined him but Taiga was too embarrassed to turn around and look at him. Hokuto’s hands travelled all over his body, everywhere he touched burned for Taiga. Hokuto kept rubbing his belly over and over.

“Somebody gained weight over the holidays.” Hokuto chuckled.

Taiga swatted Hokuto’s hands off of him. “Hey! We went to places with a lot of good food.” He pouted even though he had his back turned against Hokuto.

“I like it though.” Hokuto poked at Taiga’s stomach a couple of times before reaching out for some shower gel, rubbing it all over Taiga’s belly.

“I can clean up myself just fine.”

Hokuto hummed. “I know but I just want to be thorough with it.”

“I think we’re done here.” Taiga hurriedly got out of the shower and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around him as fast as he could.

* * *

Taiga kept shuffling on the bed. He’d turn to face Hokuto, hug him, and turn over again. He kept doing it multiple times Hokuto himself couldn’t fall asleep anymore. The fifth time Taiga turned around to hug Hokuto again, the latter held him close and kissed his forehead.

“What’s on your mind?” Hokuto whispered. He drew circles on Taiga’s back as he felt him tense up in his hold.

“You.” Taiga answered without hesitation. He pulled himself up using Hokuto’s shoulder as leverage. Taiga pressed his lips on Hokuto’s, tilting his head a little for their lips to fit together better. He moved gently to get on top of Hokuto, hands threading on Hokuto’s jet black hair.

Clothes fell to the floor one after another. The room that was once filled with silence was now filled with moans, growls and the bed creaking from all the times they rolled over and other. A laugh here and there when one of them touched a sensitive spot for the other. Sheets got messed up. There was still a tinge of nervousness and hesitation from Taiga, but his thoughts kept getting interrupted whenever Hokuto poked at his stomach.

Taiga pulled away from their messy kisses and just looked at Hokuto - tracing the features of his face as if he was drawing it on a canvas. Hokuto - Taiga would go as far as call him his Hokuto but never to his face - gorgeous, warm, and understanding, Hokuto might have been a bigger presence in his life than he’d admit. It might have been a drunken version of them but he was glad they stumbled upon each other that night. Even if half of the night they met was a blur to them, Taiga was still thankful it happened. Under the faint moonlight, Hokuto still looked beautiful to him.

“Kyomoto,” Hokuto cupped Taiga’s face.

Taiga leaned into Hokuto’s touch, putting his own hand over Hokuto’s. “Taiga.” He smiled fondly at Hokuto. 

“Taiga.”

“Hokuto.”

Hokuto looked at him with such admiration in his eyes Taiga couldn’t handle what he was feeling that he resorted to covering Hokuto’s eyes with his hand. “Don't stare at me."

"I can't help it." Hokuto smiled. He couldn't fight back his smile and felt like he was probably grinning like an idiot from how adorable he found Taiga. All pink cheeked and embarrassed all while still straddling him.

"Damn that smile," Taiga groaned and leaned down to kiss Hokuto on his cheeks, trailing more kisses around his face as he blindly reached for something in his nightstand drawer.

Taiga distracted Hokuto too much with his kisses here and there that Hokuto failed to notice anything else until he felt cold liquid lathered on his fingers by Taiga.

Taiga was the one that guided Hokuto down his own ass before letting go of Hokuto's hand and letting him take control of his own action. Taiga sucked hard on Hokuto's neck as Hokuto pushed a finger inside him. The slight chuckle that left him made Hokuto feel assured that while his intrusion was still a bit foreign to Taiga it wasn't unwelcomed. 

Hokuto's lone finger inside Taiga was soon joined by another one. With Taiga urging him to go on, two became three. Taiga was gripping hard on Hokuto's shoulder as he felt pleasure shooting up his body. Weakly, Taiga reached for Hokuto's wrist, making Hokuto pull out all his fingers from him. Angling himself over Hokuto's cock, Taiga slowly sank down.

Hokuto held Taiga by his hip, making sure Taiga didn't go down on him too fast for the blonde to handle. Taiga tried to even out his breathing once Hokuto was filling him up. Hokuto let him move on his own first, fighting back the urge to thrust whenever Taiga sank down.

"Taiga," Hokuto held Taiga's face by his cheek.

Taiga nodded, even without words he understood what Hokuto wanted to say. They gradually set a rhythm together, Hokuto meeting Taiga's movements until he was hitting him on the spot that made Taiga scream in pleasure. The way his name rolled out of Taiga's mouth only encouraged him to chase their highs.

At some point, Hokuto had rolled them over. Pounding into Taiga as he kept on wanting more and Hokuto was just too weak against Taiga's pleading breathy voice. Hokuto could feel himself nearing his climax. He reached between them, wrapping Taiga's neglected cock with his right hand. Timing his hand movement with his hips.

They reached their high at the same time. Hokuto had just enough strength to let himself fall to Taiga's side instead of directly on him.

Taiga groaned. "I just changed my sheets. And now I have to shower again."

"It wasn't my idea to have sex." Hokuto chuckled. When he had enough strength to stand up, he picked up their clothes from the floor first before helping Taiga up from the bed.

They washed themselves off in the shower together. Giggling the whole time as Hokuto teased Taiga for not being able to just say he was getting aroused. Back on the bed, sleep took over them before they knew it.

* * *

Hokuto woke up to Taiga's side of the bed already empty. He stared long and hard at the painting of him, wondering why Taiga had placed it directly parallel to the bed. He found Taiga painting on the balcony again. He walked over and looked at the canvas, it looked like the sunset they watched during their trip to Chiba.

"Coffee?" Taiga offered.

Instead of getting his own, Hokuto took Taiga's mug and drank from it.

"Hey! That's mine."

"Are you talking about the coffee or me?"

"Do you want to be mine?"

Hokuto leaned down and kissed Taiga on the forehead. "I already am."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Thanks for reading this fic if you want to leave a comment you can drop by my twitter [@geeelatinnn](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn) or curious cat [@geeelatinnn](https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn)  
> or you can leave a comment down below


End file.
